big_brother_americafandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother: Redemption 1
''Big Brother: Redemption 1 ''is the first installment of the spin-off series made by Big Brother America. This season consisted of all-returners who came back to redeem themselves from getting a bad placement in their original season. The season premiered on November 3rd, 2018 and ended on November 11th, 2018 where Crxfterz was crowned the winner over Dawsology by a vote of 4-3, where the runner-up was also given the title of America's Favorite Houseguest. Background Development Big Brother: Redemption 1 was revealed to the public on an official announcement on the Discord along with the renewal of a regular season, with twelve past houseguests who didn't perform well being able to return to have the ability to win again. This season was originally planned to be a very quick season, with it only lasting a full week with twelve houseguests. For the first time, Delicatlies made the renders of the houseguests. Casting The cast was only going to be veterans, as they were going to redeem themselves from their original seasons due to them not performing well. Letters were sent out to potential houseguests, with them having to accept whether they wanted to be in the cast or not. Then, three people from each season were sent cast letters, saying they were approved and will later enter the house via a cast reveal on Discord. Twists * Teams: The houseguests were split into four different teams depending on what season they came from. Each week, the HOHs teammates would be safe for the week. * Coup d'Etat: During Week 4, the Coup d'Etat was hidden somewhere inside the house; which would allow the holder to overthrow the Head of Household's nominations and name their own nominees. This power was won by RandomWeirdPotato, but was never used. Houseguests Voting History Game History Week 1 Former twelve houseguests entered the game to compete once again for the title of "Winner". After some introductions, Adrian revealed the "Teams" twist, where they will be teamed up with the people they were in the same season with. If one of their members wins HOH, their entire team is safe. The houseguests were issued outside for the first competition of the season called "Dizzy Discs". Each team got their own colored discs, and they were to endure the sits, trips, and spins in order to stay on. If you fall off of your disc, you are out. Ian was able to endure all of that, making him go from first boot to first HOH. He nominated Rainbow and Deshawna for being absent from the session. In the "Knight Moves" POV competition, the players had to move like a knight, and each spot they landed on will become void and no longer eligible to land on. Random strategized the best and won herself the POV, saving Rainbow due to them being in a team. Ian then named Evan as the replacement nominee, for not being there. By a vote of 6-3, Evan was the first evicted from the Big Brother House. Week 2 Following Evan's eviction, the houseguests played in the "Majority Rules" HOH competition. They were asked a series of questions and they had to decide whether they were one houseguest or another. It was a 5-way tie between the houseguests, but Tay was able to pull off his first HOH win. He had wanted to get Isaiah out, so he nominated him, along with Rain as a pawn. In the overused "Ready, Set, WOAH!" POV competition, Vaction won the POV that he needed so badly in BB1, and saved Isaiah for being a team member of his. In his place went Deshawna as a pawn to get out Rain, and by a very close vote of 4-3, Rain got second boot again. Week 3 Round 1 Following Rain's eviction, the houseguests played in the "Wikia Searcher" HOH. Two people would face off one at a time and answer a question based on previous seasons, and decide whether it was true or false. Deli won her first HOH in Big Brother America, nominating Random and Deshawna as easy pawns. It seemed like everyone wanted to gun for the POV because no one knew what Deli would have done with her replacement. Isaiah won the "Perfect Shot" POV competition, where you had to be the first one to roll your ball on a zig-zag lane, into a hole. He discarded, fearing the nomination of his allies. Before the live vote, Adrian surprised the houseguests with the news of a Double Eviction, and that someone would follow the person evicted right then and there. By a vote of 5-2, Deshawna was the final pre-juror of Big Brother Redemption 1, and the first to leave that night. Round 2 Following Deshawna's eviction, everyone was summed outside for the "Last One Standing" HOH competition. Everyone but Deli had their own booth, with three different colored steps. They had to answer questions about if one event happened before or after another event, and the Last One Standing will become HOH for the night. Isaiah was the last one standing, so he became the very quick HOH. He nominated Saturn and Tay, with the mission of trying to backdoor Deli tonight. "Tower Drop" was the name of the POV competition, and you had to go from the top of the tower to the bottom while rolling a neon ball. Everyone ate, besides Dawson; so he won the POV. Since Isaiah was an ally of Dawson, Dawson used the POV and Isaiah's move came into play as he nominated Deli as a replacement, and by a vote of 4-2, Double Eviction Deli was evicted again. Week 4 Following Deli's eviction, the houseguests played in the "Human Crapshoot" HOH competition. One at a time, each houseguest was to roll down a lane with various barriers to throw them off, and the person to land in the highest number at the end of the lane would win HOH. Tay makes shocking headlines as he won his second HOH competition. He nominated Vaction and Isaiah, in order to take out the remnants of the BBA1 Team. Before the POV, the Coup d'Etat was hidden in the house, and the first person to find it and do what it asks for will win it! The Coup d'Etat had the power to change the nominees after they have been finalized, and the user gets to make the new nominations. Random won the power of the Coup d'Etat, where it was available to use in the next 2 evictions. In the laggy "Red Light Green Light", players had to jump when the light right in front of them turned green. The last person to jump was eliminated. Ian survived each round, winning himself the POV. He chose to respect Tay's decision and discarded it. By a vote of 3-2, Isaiah was the second member of the jury. Week 5 Round 1 Following Isaiah's eviction, the houseguests played in the "Dial-Up" HOH competition. Houseguests were forced to be in a call and were occasionally checked if they were active. If they responded, they are in, but if they don't, they are eliminated. The last person in the call will become the new HOH. Dawson and Ian both wanted the HOH badly, but Dawson accidentally hung up, making Ian the new HOH. He nominated Tay and Vaction, with Tay as his target. Since everyone but Rainbow showed up, everyone was eligible to compete in the "Running Victims" POV competition. Everyone was stuck in one box, and when that box opened they were introduced to a long maze. After a few minutes, Saturn found the exit, granting her the POV. She chose not to use the POV, due to the fear of her ally Dawson would be nominated. Before the eviction, it was announced that another Double Eviction would take place. Due to complications with the Veto competition, Vaction blew up saying he won the veto, which lead him to tell the houseguests to evict him with a vote of 3-1. Round 2 Following Vaction's eviction, the houseguests were in for a Double Eviction. They were issued outside for the "Power Roller" HOH competition. Two at a time, they must serve a puck as far as the can. The person who makes it the farthest wins the round and moves on, while the person who doesn't gets eliminated. Random then won her first HOH, nominating easy targets Saturn and Ian. Then in the "Somewhere Over The Veto" POV competition, you had to run across a lane to clear a tub of balls. Ian then won the POV, saving himself. Random then nominated Tay due to him being able to win luck competitions, and by a vote of 2-1, he was evicted from the Big Brother House. Week 6 Following the Double Eviction, Rainbow won his only HOH with the "Chiseled on a Chalkboard" HOH competition. Rainbow, Dawson, Saturn, and Crafter competed in a school-themed HOH competition. They were all sat atop of a giant chalkboard with sticks of chalk standing on top of it. They were sat, tripped and spun until only one person remained on the chalk. Rainbow nominated the duo of Dawson and Saturn in hope of getting them out, but Dawson won the "Black Box" POV competition, in which you had to chase a ball and the last person to get there would be eliminated. He saved himself, and Random was the replacement nominee. By a vote of 2-1, Random was shown the front door. Week 7 Round 1 Following Random's eviction, the houseguests competed in the "Black HOHle" competition, for the HOH title. They were stood in a circle that became darker and darker in the middle, and to win HOH you must get to the center by answering questions about the season correctly. He saved his only alliance, Saturn, and nominated Ian and Rainbow for eviction. Then the POV was needed more than ever. In the POV competition called "Messy Museum", they had to assemble a puzzle that the houseguests destroyed in a museum themed competition. The first person to assemble their puzzle would win the POV & the sole vote to evict. Very quickly, Ian memorized the puzzle and assembled it, winning him the final POV. He logically saved himself and by default, Saturn was nominated. Ian then cast the sole vote to evict her, to keep his alliance with Rainbow intact. Round 2 After Saturn's eviction, everyone was issued outside for "Dizzy Discs: 2.0". It would have the same format as the same competition used as the first competition, but it would be a LOT crazier with sit, trip and spins to make it harder to stay on. The original winner of the original competition, Ian, won the competition AGAIN, ensuring a spot in Part 3 of the Final HOH. Then Dawson and Rainbow were sent to Part 2, called "Garden of Eden". They had to plant seeds into the garden, and those seeds had evicted houseguests names. To win, they were to plant the seeds in the eviction order. Rainbow struggled as he played from a phone, giving Dawson an easy win. Then in the final part of the Final HOH competition, it was a showdown between Ian and Dawson. The competition was called "Jury Stats", and Dawson and Ian were told statistics of the jury members, and they had to decide whether one was correct or incorrect. After a very close tiebreaker, Dawson became the Final HOH of the season. He used his HOH to evict Rainbow, as he thought the jury was stacked on voting him. Finale Jury